Armors of Winter Storm and Thunder
by virtue1
Summary: The Ronins end up finding out the two new kids are Ronins. They hold mysteries and knowledge of their new enemy. But is that all they were summoned for?
1.

He watched his sister, her movements, speed, how she could sense movements so quickly. Then at her opponent, he snorted and turned around. Of course being the big brother he worried about her. She may have awesome speed, and cleverness, but she wasn't as strong. He watched as her opponent dodged her strikes, she was getting tired, she was fighting with him this morning. She was punched backwards into the tree. His eyes shot at the opponent. Kantar has got stronger since they last fought him.  
"Come on Sam, tiring out already?"  
She glared at him angrily and then jumped out of the way as the opponent came running towards her. She flipped backwards making room between them. She re-gained her bearings then readied herself. "Great." Sam thought as her opponent disappeared. She knew this routine but still couldn't master the technique. She concentrated waiting for any movements, her body practically shaking. Then he appeared, but where? Her senses said behind her, faster than she could react. Dodging it anyway she shifted herself far from him. But there was no one there. She grumbled Ryan had already defeated him.  
"Why can't you fight your own fights!" she yelled.  
"You were taking to long." He laughed.  
"It was a Warlord stupid! They're not little cute bunnies, they're not killed easily!" she snapped back.  
He messed up her hair. He enjoyed bugging the crap out of her.  
"It was easy to me." He knew what was coming next.  
"That's because I weakened him stupid." She said shoving him as hard as she could.  
They walked back home. Sam was giving Ryan the cold shoulder, he just laughed himself. Their house was empty, it's been empty for the past 3 months. Ever since Hien killed their parents. Just murdered them. But that was 3 months, they were strong and didn't dwell in the past. Sam flopped on the couch, pulled a blanket over her and decided she was going to sleep here for the night.  
Ryan searched for his homework, he doubted he would find it. He practically tore apart his room looking for his orb. It ended up being downstairs on the TV Great place to have it to, on the T.V. that is. But he was soon asleep, his textbook resting on his chest and his pencil under his hand. 


	2. 

"School" it ran through his mind as he slowly woke up. He was beat, his body told him to stay home, but his mind said to go to school. He shot up searched for his alarm clock. "Ohh damn." He said as the clock read 8. Why didn't Sam wake him up? She still mad at him? He grabbed his clothes shoved down a bagel and ran to school. He made sure he didn't run to fast, don't want to get people watching.  
  
Elsewhere, Cye was arguing with Kento. Rowen was trying his best to ignore them trying to memorize a few paragraphs for the test today. Sage was watching Ryan run down the street. "Late again?" he whispered. Ryan was in his grade. He knew something was different about him. But he couldn't sense anything from him.  
"Hey watch it!" he said as Kento was shoved into him and broke his train of thought. This started a new fight, which now included Sage. Ryo passed them by, "It's always the same thing."  
Rowen looked up from his book and looked at Ryo, he didn't notice how sloppy he looked. "Been fighting?"  
"Yeah." He muttered.  
"Who with?" he asked.  
"Warlords."  
"How many?"  
"I sensed something." He said he wasn't really paying attention to Rowen.  
Rowen gave him a puzzled look. "Alright what was it?"  
He didn't answer him, what or how could he answer him. He didn't know how. A new warrior? But he didn't sense one, he sensed two, and definitely a Warlord. So could it have been 3 more Warlords? Man! How many are there? He looked up Han A High in view. He grumbled, Mia making them go to school. What's the world coming to? Destruction? While their setting on the butts taking tests?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Sam yawned as the teacher called out her name. "Samantha Candler?" she called out. She put a hand in the air. "Yeah I'm here. Unfortunately" she muttered. She looked over to her left, there was Cye, the only Ronin in her first period rather in her grade well except Ryo and Kento, Sage and Rowen were her brother's age. You really shouldn't play with your orb in class Cye.. She rolled her eyes and started humming. She ended up thinking about yesterday. She was such in deep thought trying to figure out what Hien told them both that the teacher had to snap her back to reality.  
"Ms. Candler pay attention!" she yelled out in a scratchy dry voice.  
Cye looked her way. Were they catching on? Kayura made sure the Ronins couldn't sense them, she doesn't know how she did it, but it seemed to be working. She felt guilty for some reason. It wasn't right for Kayura to block their senses. She didn't want her to anymore. But the only reason why she did is so they could train alone. He kept staring. She smiled. Had Kayura stopped? Could he really sense her? Cye turned away clinched his orb and put it in his pocket. He took out a notebook and started scribbling down something.  
"Uh oh." She whispered.  
He threw it towards her. "Oh damn." he was using her skills against her. He knew she could catch it, if she was a Ronin. You should at least question them Cye really! She thought catching it as quickly as she could while the teacher was turned. She unfolded it and read:  
  
Who are you? Really?  
  
That was a stupid question, but yet it made plenty of sense. She wrote back  
  
You know who I am. There's just something different about me.  
  
Perfect! Yet mysterious, gave him something to think about. He looked at her. I didn't mention stare at did I? Cye was too trustworthy, I could be anyone, a Warlord, uhhh just never mind.  
The bell rang and they left class, she met her brother waiting to get in the room along with Ryo and Kento. He had a smile on his face. Ryo and Kento looked at her when Cye whispered them something.  
"Here we go.." she muttered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
It was after school. Ryan was going home while she headed for the Volcano. She was yet again going to train in and by the Volcano. She was very weak against the fire element and didn't want that to be one of her downfalls, she was already weaker then her brother physically. Ryo was also heading to the Volcano, he didn't know Sam was going to be there also, but he was beginning to pick up her presence.  
Ryo was in full armor, while Sam was in sub armor. She had her sword out with both hands gripping it in front of her. She was concentrating, trying to gain power being by the Volcano. Ryo caught up to her and immediately switched to civilian clothes.  
She was in... sub armor?  
She lowered her sword he supposed she sensed him.  
"Never guessed the loner girl would be a Roninwarrior." He joked.  
Yahh you go in push it Wildfire, got a problem with my loner self? She thought. Ryo could almost read her thoughts. Could you scream thoughts? He wondered.  
"So did Ryan tell you anything?" she asked hoping the answer was yes.  
"Yup."  
"And you're not shocked? Suspicious? Anything?"  
He chuckled, "Nahh not with the whole Anubis, Kayura, and Warlords thing going on."  
"Fine." She said flatly.  
Alright that was an awkward conversation. So he decided to bring something up. "You're training?"  
"No genius I'm here to dig holes with my sword."  
Man she's mean, got a soul in there? Or maybe a heart?  
"Are you going to ask what my armor is called?" she asked.  
"I don't know, afraid to ask anything with that attitude."  
She snorted. Good I don't care. She changed to civilian clothes. She needed sleep, a lot of it. All what they've been doing is fighting, and not have much sleep to make it up either.  
"It was probably a bad idea coming out here." She said to herself. She hadn't realized how tired she was.  
She fell to the ground, breathing short and slow. She watched as her vision became blurred. "Not now. not in front of Ryo. Just something else for him to think she's weak." 


	3. 

Rowen and Sage sat on a couch across from her. Wondering how in the world they couldn't have sensed her for the past month. Were they really getting that rusty? She felt herself gaining conscious. She didn't open her eyes, not until she knew exactly where she was. "Great I'm with the Ronins." She mumbled under her breath. Ryan wasn't around, he's probably already looking for her. Sam opened her eyes slowly, Sage came into view, then Rowen. "Perfect." She rose up, feeling only a little better. "How long have I been out?" She thought. They smiled at her like they were showing her she's fine where she is. Rowen had left, telling Sage he could talk to her. Rowen dared not talk to her. Sam has a reputation of practically staring someone to death with her cold eyes. She could practically trick you into saying anything she wants you to say too. There wasn't much to say. Sage already knew about her and her brother, the others did too, just not them being Roninwarriors. "So. feeling better?" "When did I say I wasn't ok?" she said rather than asked. "Well.. uhh.. with the whole you fainting and. just never mind." Better not start an argument. "Alright then your brother hasn't told me what armor you have so can I ask you that?" She smiled sweetly, Sage almost passed out, God that's the 3rd time I saw her smile all month! "My armor is Winter Storm my virtue is Hope." She liked Sage. Most people would break with her attitude. "And what caused you to lighten up so fast?" "I'm not a monster, you'd be surprised," she said in a cheerful tone.  
  
Alright, so let me get this straight. She's not a "monster" that's heartless and acts like she hates the whole world. And paralyzes people with those glares of hers. She's. nice?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Ryan looked at the clock it was 9:37. Where's Sam? It was Friday, she usually does stay out late and go around looking for a fight. But she wasn't in the condition to fight.  
Ohh yahh she was training near the Volcano.. but for 4 ½ hours? Could she take it that long? What if she's in trouble? What if she got captured? He stopped, no I'm not going to be the over protective big brother, she can take care of herself.  
  
Then why am I looking for her? He said as his instincts had carried him outside and onto the streets without his knowing. Ryan searched the streets over and over again then caught a glimpse of Ryo.  
"Hey Ryo!" he yelled.  
Ryo turned around, in response to his name being yelled out. in front of the entire street of people.  
"What?" he asked.  
"Have you seen my sister?"  
He had a guilty expression on his face. Man how could I forget to tell Ryan?  
"Uhhh yah... she's at Mia's" with a house full of guys probably still out cold, and no Mia... who was in America. He didn't add that. What insane person would? That was the girl's brother for crying out loud.  
"At Mia's? With ALL of you there?" he said Ryo could already tell he was getting mad.  
"Well look at it like this, I'm not there, so that's only 4"  
"Fine." he said punishing himself once again for going big brother again.  
  
So Ryan followed Ryo. He was actually planning all kinds of neat ways to rip Ryo's head off. Ryo could fell Ryan's eyes burning through him.  
"Man I don't EVER want to be around when she has a boyfriend." He muttered.  
They came to the mansion, Ryo stopped to tell Ryan something but he was already way ahead of him. He closed his mouth. Fine don't pay attention to me. You want to walk back when it's storming, and it's practically midnight go ahead. He was going to offer them to stay there for the night, not like they didn't have plenty of room.  
Ryan knocked on the door. He heard sounds of falling, and fighting, then came a rather large crash.  
"I want to answer it!" Kento yelled pushing Cye away from the door.  
"You answered the last one!" he said pulling Kento's hand from the doorknob and flipping him over his head.  
Ryan figured just open the door anyway and invite himself in. Out tumbled Cye and Kento on the ground.  
"Hey." They both said, Cye was pulling Kento's arm off and Kento a hold of Cye's head.  
Ryan looked at them like they were nuts. "Are they always like this?" he asked Sage who passing by.  
"A disgrace isn't it? You should've seen them when one of the Warlords came to pick a fight."  
He laughed then looked around for Sam.  
"If you're looking for your sister, she's in the forest."  
He wondered why they didn't bother stopping her, but then he thought about it, has he even asked what happen? Why she was even here in the first place?  
"So what happen?" he asked stepping over Kento and Cye.  
"Didn't Ryo tell you? The girl blacked out."  
"She's alright?" he asked.  
"Ohh yahh, what have you been doing? Fighting the entire time?"  
Ryan knew he was going to ask. They weren't nearly as weak as him and his sister. But they couldn't help it. Hien has been non-stop trying to get them. It's been shadows, and his stupid Warlords everyday mostly. They fought hard and long too.  
"Yah, we don't have anyone to back us up. My sister isn't as strong as I am, so I've been meaning to train her, but we can never get to it. Of course she'll probably refuse anyway."  
"Honor isn't it?" Sage cut in.  
He nodded, "Kayura blocked your senses if you couldn't tell, so we could train, but it ended up being a bad idea."  
Ryan kept on explaining everything, most of it Sam had already told them. After that Sage offered him to sit down, he said no, he wanted to sleep outside. Sage wondered why, it was storming hard. Ryan only smiled and told them he would see him tomorrow morning. 


End file.
